Trampas del Destino
by Ashaki
Summary: El destino es traicionero, y lo peor es que no nos damos cuenta hasta que es tarde. ¿Y si descubres que tu amor de verano es algo MÁS que eso?, ¿Qué sucede si en verdad te enamoras de él o ella? o peor ¿Si los une algo más que el amor que dices sentir?
1. El juego Comienza

_Hola gente! si, no tengo perdón de Dios por tardar en subir y peor, pro subir uno nuevo sin concluir el otro, pero LO TERMINARÉ, ya mero acabo el capitulo pero esto lelgo a mi mente y fue de !A ESCRIBIR!_

_Tengo miles de tareas, pero me fue bien en parciales, fui la mas alta de mi clase de ps. del niño con 96 =D_

_Bueno espero les gustee_

* * *

¿Nunca te preguntaste qué sucedería si el destino jugara con tu vida? Uno nunca sabe ni se espera que le toque una vida difícil, en realidad todos como personas normales creemos que la vida es felicidad, es dicha, es emoción y perfección; pero hay veces en que las cosas no pueden ser así.

Una fuerte tormenta había caído en las calles de Tokio ese día, la oscuridad cubría los cielos que solo se iluminaban ante enormes relámpagos que aparecían. Extrañamente esa noche pasaron cosas dolorosas para muchas personas, como si tal diluvio anunciase que el destino tenía ganas de jugar a "Dios" y controlar la vida de la gente, conduciéndolas a la desdicha y al dolor.

Una pareja corría con desesperación bajo la lluvia, era imposible que aquello les estuviese pasando, "_Mi familia no por favor, mi familia no"_ Era lo único que pasaba por la mente de la mujer de cabellos oscuros que había resbalado y ahora estaba tirada en el suelo mientras enormes lágrimas recorrían su rostro, lágrimas que se camuflajeaban con las gotas que caían del cielo. Unos fuertes brazos le ayudaron a levantarse y le abrazaron con fuerza, él también tenía miedo, aquello tenía que ser un mal sueño, no podía estar pasando, no podía ser verdad. Se miraron a los ojos y rápidamente la pareja emprendió la carrera de vuelta a casa.

Al llegar a ella un fuerte presentimiento se apoderó de ellos, algo no estaba bien ¡Las cosas no estaban bien! Las ventanas rotas delataban que alguien había entrado, las marcas de neumáticos en el fango les hizo notar que ellos se habían ido pero, ¿Y sus hijos? El hombre abrió rápidamente la puerta para mirar horrorizado su interior. El lodo manchaba las claras alfombras del lugar y manchas de sangre estampaban las paredes, caminaron temerosos mirando lo que había quedado de su hermosa casa.

-¡Bebes! ¿Dónde están?- Gritó la mujer con un nudo en la garganta, sus hijos tenían que estar bien ¡Ellos tenían que estar bien!

-Ma…má- Se oyó murmurar a un niño de cabellos oscuros, él estaba tirado en el suelo, sujetando el cuerpo inerte de una de sus hermanas.- Fallé mamá, no pude salvar a Chihiro ¡No contesta mamá! ¡Ella no me contesta!

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde está el bebé?- Cuestionó ella mientras lloraba apegada al cuerpo sin vida de su hija mayor. Los vivaces ojos de Chihiro ahora eran dos piedras frías sin expresión alguna, sus calidad mejillas sonrojadas y su sonrisa eran ya cosa del pasado, porque ella estaba muerta y nada la regresaría a ella, porque ellos la habían asesinado y se la habían arrebatado.- ¡Te pregunté por el bebé! ¿Dónde está el bebé?

-No le grites.- Murmuró el hombre mientras tomaba a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo acomodaba en lo que quedaba del sillón, estaba herido por el costado y la sangre seguía fluyendo, tal parecía que había forcejeado en un intento desesperado por proteger su familia: a Chihiro y al bebé, pero había sido inútil, era imposible que un pequeño de 8 años pudiese contra adultos con un objetivo en mente: venganza.

-Le dije a Chihiro que se quedara lejos, que yo los protegería, ¡Le dije que se fuera con el bebé papá y no me hizo caso!- Dijo el niño mientras lloraba amargamente y se sujetaba la herida que le causaba dolor.- Ellos sacaron el cuchillo papá, yo hubiera muerto por cuidar de ellas papá, yo estaba luchando y ella se metió y … y él la mató porque me quería matar a mí; pero se metió y yo…

-Tranquilo hijo.- Dijo el hombre tratando de consolar al niño.- No fue tu culpa, nada de esto fue tu culpa, ahora dinos por favor ¿Dónde está el bebé?

-Se lo llevaron… ellos se llevaron al bebé.

Mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo a cántaros, en otro extremo de la ciudad de Tokio una pareja bajaba de un automóvil con sentimientos encontrados entre sí. Ella bajó un portabebé con un bebé que dormía plácidamente, pero él cargaba uno que estaba vacío… habían perdido a un bebé. Cuando ella supo que estaba embarazada de gemelos el alma le saltó de dicha, y en cuanto se lo comunicó a su esposo este saltó de emoción, otros dos en camino ¡Qué alegría tan más grande!

Rápidamente se comunicaron a los internados donde estaban sus demás hijos, ninguno de los niños vivían con ellos pues, según las reglas de la familia si querían que ellos fuesen excelentes empresarios, no debían conocerse hasta el más pequeño cumpliese con la edad para tomar poder de las acciones que le correspondiesen. Les comunicaron a los niños sobre la próxima llegada de sus hermanitos al mundo, y aunque no les creó gran emoción puesto que no conocían a ninguno de sus otros hermanos, les felicitaron con alegría.

Los meses del embarazo habían transcurrido sin problema alguno, todos los estudios decían que ambos bebés estaban creciendo y que estaban bien, pero aquello no era verdad y tristemente nadie lo notó hasta que el momento del parto llegó. Cuando salió el primer bebé una alegría enorme llenó tanto a los padres como a los médicos, estaba sano, fuerte y era hermoso, pero no podía decirse lo mismo del hermano.

-Fue un óbito señora, nadie nos dimos cuenta- Dijo el médico mientras le mostraba el cuerpo inerte del bebé.- A veces así suceden las cosas, simplemente murió dentro del seno, lo siento mucho.

Y ahora estaba ahí, afuera de casa con un portabebé vacío y el corazón contrariado por la muerte de uno de sus niños. ¿Por qué sucedían así las cosas? Era contra la naturaleza semejante acción, ¡Era ella quien debía morir, no uno de sus pequeños! Una madre no debía ver morir a sus hijos, eran sus hijos que algún día debían verle morir a ella, porque el dolor de perder a un hijo es tan grande que ni siquiera existe un nombre para él.

Se escuchó de pronto un llanto, un llanto distinto al del único bebé que les había quedado. Ambos se miraron con consternación, ¿qué era eso? ¿era tanto el dolor que se había materializado en un sonido? Mientras ella revisaba a la niña, él se dirigió al portal de la puerta para encontrar a un bebé en una canasta, un pequeño bebé que estaba envuelto en una tierna manta color pastel con una "S" bordada en la esquina. Giró a ver a su mujer, quien ya estaba a su lado contemplando al pequeño, era de la edad de su pequeño, quizás un mes más grande pero ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-Hay una nota.- Murmuró él.

-Dios quiso devolverme al bebé que me quitó.- Dijo ella mientras admiraba al bebé que acaban de encontrar.- No te preocupes mi pequeño, ahora esta es tu familia.

Y la torrencial lluvia seguía inundando las calles de Tokio, el destino le arrebató a dos personas a una familia, y a otra le devolvió a quien les había quitado pero, ¿era eso un premio o solo una mala jugada?

Los años pasaron para ambas familias, para la ciudad, el mundo y las cosas giraron y giraron formando circunstancias extrañas, vidas extrañas; era evidente que aquello no era nada más que una trampa, pero era solo evidente para el mismo destino y nada más.

* * *

-¿Algún día volveré a verte?- Fue lo único que pudo cuestionar la mujer de ojos verdes cuando terminaba de cerrar la falda mientras miraba a su compañero acomodarse la camisa. Miró tras de ella para encontrar una cama destendida, ropa aún tirada en el suelo, la caja de preservativos en la mesa y los zapatos tirados en todos los extremos de la habitación.

Se conocieron ese verano en las playas de la rivera francesa, ella iba sola y él lo iba también, ella no quería decirle su verdadero nombre y él no quería hacerlo tampoco; y extrañamente ambos creyeron en el amor a primera vista con tan solo verse una vez a los ojos en las orillas del mar.

Él se acercó a ella y la besó pasionalmente en los labios, mientras se aferraba a su cintura y la aprisionaba contra su pecho. ¿Era importante saber su nombre, su origen, su edad o su ocupación? No, la verdad era que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que hacía, que había hecho o que haría en el futuro, lo importante era que ella estaba ahí, con él en ese momento. Ella poco a poco comenzó a asir sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven de cabellos chocolates para terminar de encadenarse a su cuerpo bronceado mientras él besaba su cuello con deseo y dejaba que sus manos acariciasen todo el cuerpo.

¿Cuántas veces lo habían hecho desde que se habían conocido en esas vacaciones? Quién sabe, ya había perdido la cuenta, pero si de algo estaba seguro el hombre de ojos color ámbar era que ella había sido la única mujer que le había inspirado el deseo de repetirlo indefinidamente, era como si ella estuviese hecha para encajar en su cuerpo, uno para el otro aunque fuese por algunos días. Le había quitado la virginidad en la primer noche que estuvieron juntos, y para él eso significaba que le pertenecía sin importar que se separasen y nunca volvieran a verse, porque ella había sido de él primero y, tal y como lo dicen algunos escritos relativos a la ley, "El primero en hecho es el primero en derecho" y así sería con ellos dos.

Ella sintió como poco a poco la blusa que acababa de ponerse iba deslizándose lentamente por su cuerpo para caer nuevamente al suelo, mientras ella por inercia ya había desabotonado el pantalón de su compañero y había introducido sus manos en el interior de su camisa para tener contacto con el pecho del hombre. ¿Podía decir que lo amaba si su relación era de dos semanas en las costas de Francia? No lo sabía ¿Importaba el no saber que sentía por él? No importaba y, aunque quisiese arrepentirse por sus bajos actos de esos días, por cómo estaba deshonrando a su familia y a su honor, por haber regalado su virginidad a casi un desconocido, estaba convencida de que no podía arrepentirse. La mujer de cabellos mieles adoraba la compañía que él le proporcionaba, necesitaba de su cuerpo, de su voz, de sus manos recorrer su piel cuando le placiera y fue cuando su pregunta regresó a su mente "_¿Algún día volveré a verte?"_.

Poco a poco ella se fue cortando los apasionados besos hasta volverlos cortos, necesitados pero llenos de melancolía, miedo y de cierta forma como un beso de despedida. Ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos momentos, ella le besó la mejilla con ternura y se comenzó a vestir de nuevo, no quería sentir tanto placer de nuevo solo para que de pronto él se parara y se fuera, porque el sueño se había acabado, el tiempo se había consumido como ambos sabían que lo haría, y por consecuente ambos se separarían y quizás nunca volverían a verse.

-¿Te volveré a ver?- Cuestionó nuevamente ella mientras miraba a las olas romper contra la costa desde el balcón.- Hoy es nuestro último día juntos _Yang_, se nos acabó el tiempo.

Ella sintió como unos brazos la asían por la cintura y se percató de que el hombre, a quien ella había apodado Yang ante la negativa de ambos por revelar sus verdaderos nombres, había acomodado su cabeza en su hombro y depositaba dulces besos en su cuello.

-El destino hace cosas extrañas _Yin_-Dijo él mientras aspiraba su dulce aroma- Puede que nuestra historia juntos haya sido solo este verano, puede que sea para toda la vida; puede ser que te encuentre mañana, en un mes o en 10 años, o puede ser que no vuelva a verte nunca. Sólo sé que tú me regalaste el mejor momento de mi vida hasta ahora.

-No sé si esto es amor, no sé si puedes enamórate con solo ver a los ojos a alguien, ni sé si a los 18 años puedes enamorarte de verdad.- Dijo ella mientras buscaba sus ojos al tiempo que el sol se ponía en el horizonte.- Pero sé que formas parte de mí, y que voy a necesitarte mucho ahora que vuelva al internado.

-Y yo necesitaré de ti, porque sé que una parte de mí depende de ti, justo como lo hacen el yin y el yang, como los nombres que nos pusimos el uno al otro. Porque tú eres la luz dentro de mi oscuridad, fuiste la que me regresó la ilusión por la vida, la que me hizo ver que existen los milagros.

-Te necesito _Yang, _por favor dime que nos volveremos a ver.- Sollozó ella mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del hombre.

-Sea en esta vida o en otra mi querida flor, tú y yo nos volveremos a ver.

* * *

_Espero les guste, (todo esto pasa cuando haces una tarea de interpretacion de sueños y te estas peleando con Freud) prometo subir pronto tanto de este como de Destinos Entrlazados_

_DEJEN SUS REVIEWS_

**_Ashaki*_**


	2. Duele

Capítulo 2 - Duele

El momento había llegado, era la hora de volver a casa… si es que a aquello podía considerársele casa. Una hermosa mujer de cabelllos mieles y ojos verdes lanzaba sin prestar atención sus ropas a una elegante valija rosa. Ella había vivido en Suiza desde que tenía memoria, a sus padres les veía pocas veces al año y, por ellos, sabía que tenía otros 4 hermanos a los que nunca en su vida había visto… y por cierto una melliza que le esperaba en casa.

Se acercó al balcón de su habitación para admirar por última vez los claros cielos suizos, miró con nostalgia a esas enormes montañas que adornaban el lugar de forma que parecía salido de cuentos, admiró las casas al estilo antiguo que adornaban las empedraras calles por donde pasaban parejas de enamorados tomados de las manos.

Enamorados… cómo los odiaba.

-Tu avión saldrá en unas horas, es momentos de que te vayas.- Dijo una dulce mujer de cabellos chocolate y ojos tiernos.- No entiendo para que quieres volver a ese lugar si puedes ir directamente a casa en este momento.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente, debo volver antes de…-Dijo ella mientras se aferraba con fuerza a un delicado dije con un significado especial y puro para ella. Un "" de plata adornaba su cuello desde una cadenilla del mismo material. Miró a la que había su compañera de clases por aquellos interminables años y le sonrió con cariño, a ella no la volvería a ver, o por lo menos no la vería pronto.- Yo debo volver…

Ricka Sasaki y Tomoyo Daidouji se habían convertido en sus mejores amigas en aquellos años de soledad en el internado Suizo, las tres estaban ahí por mandato de sus padres… definitivamente las familias orientales eran extrañas. Tras sus intentos fallidos por volver a casa, las tres mujeres decidieron que no tenían opción alguna más que inventarse la propia: ellas tres serían su única familia real, aunque tarde o temprano se separasen.

-¿Es por él?- Cuestionó su perspicaz amiga. Si bien Sakura nunca había mencionado su encuentro con el dueño de aquellos ojos ámbar que encandilaban su vida, sus amigas la habían notado distinta desde aquel viaje: más madura, más sensible, toda ella era distinta a la esmeralda que por un capricho por no ver a sus padres se fue a la playa para despejarse.- Has vuelto desde que lo conociste amiga, ¿Qué te hace creer que lo encontrarás esta vez?

Sakura seguía ordenando sus valijas sin prestarle mucha atención a su amiga. Cerró con cuidado la última, tomó su bolso de mano y revisó que todo lo que fuese a necesitar estuviese ahí: pasaporte, boletos, dinero, tarjetas de crédito, pastillas y condones, sólo por si acaso llegase a necesitarlos. Se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo que colgaba sobre el que había sido su peinador en los años que compartió la habitación con Ricka y Tomoyo, y pudo admirar a la ahora mujer de 23 años que tenía frente a ella. Acomodó con delicadeza sus lacios cabellos detrás de su oreja y revisó que su maquillaje estuviese bien colocado, sus pendientes, sus labios y sobre todo: su dije.

Se despidió de la única familia verdadera que había conocido a lo largo de su vida: las madres del colegio, los salones donde había estudiado, los profesores que le habían ayudado a obtener su título universitario y sobre todo, de Ricka. Tomoyo había salido del internado algunos meses atrás, tras graduarse de Diseño de Modas, decidió viajar por los países destacados en la Alta Costura para obtener ideas y así volver a casa y encargarse de la empresa que su madre le heredaría en algún momento: "Daidouji's Designs". Pero Ricka era una historia distinta, ella nunca volvería a Japón, pues hacerlo significaba estar alejada del amor de su vida: un profesor de la universidad de quien había caído total y perdidamente enamorada desde la primera vez que lo vio. Volver a casa era una mala decisión, pues tan pronto sus padres se enterasen de que mantenía una relación con un hombre mayor que ella, sin dinero ni posición, la casarían con alguien a quien ella no amaba, por lo que se quedaría en Suiza con él hasta que pudieran fugarse por siempre.

La abrazó con cariño y miles de lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por su rostro, no quería dejarla sola… ahora sí la familia se estaba separando, estaría lejos de una de las únicas personas que en verdad se habían preocupado por ella. Al alejarse para ver sus ojos, vió una enorme sonrisa en su amiga ¿Cómo era que Ricka Sasaki podía sonreírle en un momento tan triste?

-Espero lo encuentres y seas feliz.- Dijo en tono de despedida la mujer de cabello corto y ondulado mientras empujaba a su amiga hacia la puerta del colegio.- Disculpa que no te acompañe al aeropuerto, pero si lo hago no te dejaré partir. Sé muy feliz y promete que seguiremos en contacto.

-Claro que sí Ricka.- Contestó la castaña con un nudo en la garganta.- No puedo concebir mi vida sin tí y sin Tomoyo.

-Anda ya niña.- Dijo ella mientras le ayudaba a subir las cosas al taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto.- Saluda a Tomoyo por mí, y mientras yo viva en Suiza pueden venir a verme a mí y a Terada cuantas veces quieran. Te quiero.

-Y yo a tí.- Y aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que cruzaron. El automóvil inició la marcha con destino al lugar donde Sakura tomaría su avión para no volver a Suiza en por lo menos varios meses. Siguió las ya conocidas siluetas del lugar, respiró el puro y fresco aire del lugar y se acomodó la mantilla con la que se cubría los hombros... estaba oscureciendo y pronto enfriaría el ambiente, miró a la luna que había comenzado a aparecer y admiró al sol que se comenzaba a oscurecer: acababa de ver su último anochecer Suizo. Miró las calles sin prestarles atención y suspiró profundamente, aquella era su última oportunidad que tenía para volver a las turquesas aguar de la rivera francesa, de tocar con libertad la arena en sus pies siendo solo quien era ella, sin tener un apellido de renombre; el último viaje en el que ella se mandaba sola, porque ya era de esperarse lo que sucedería al volver a casa: un trabajo arreglado, un matrimonio arreglado, una vida arreglada e incluso podría ser que hasta una muerte arreglada estuviese agendada para ella.

Y lo único que pedía para sobrevivir aquello era verlo una vez más, tan solo una vez más.

En otro lugar del mundo, las torrenciales lluvias inundaban la ciudad, mientras un joven miraba por la ventana admirando las invisibles gotas que se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche. Italia era hermosa, y él lo entendía a la perfección; no había existido mejor lugar para que estudiase su carrera en Arquitectura y disfrutó el poco tiempo que se le permitió trabajar por su cuenta… pero ya era muy tarde. Hacía un mes había recibido la llamada de uno de sus padres anunciándole que debía volver por fin a casa, pues era hora de que conociera a sus hermanas, hermanas a las que nunca en su vida había visto, y por cierto, a su melliza.

-Así que el hijo pródigo volverá a casa.- Dijo un hombre de cabellos oscuros y gafas grandes mofándose de la triste realidad de su amigo.

Eriol Hiragizawa era un hombre de apuesto y simpático, de aires misteriosos y silencios prolongados que acompañaba a un joven ambarino que terminaba de ordenar sus maletas. Miró a su amigo detenidamente, estaba totalmente consciente de que él no quería volver a casa, no después de que hacía 5 años la había conocido a ella. Nunca había escuchado su nombre, la verdad era que nunca lo había escuchado hablar de ella, pero sabía que existía; y al mismo tiempo sabía que su recuerdo le hería.

-Cállate Hiragizawa.- Murmuró el hombre de cabellos chocolate.- Tú sabes lo que significa volver a casa y no quiero hacerlo…

Y claro que no quería hacerlo, alguna vez había soñado con encontrarse a su Yin, la mujer que le había hecho ver la vida distinta en 2 semanas, la que le enseñado a reír por nada, a mantener la inocencia y los sueños; pero volver a casa significaba olvidarla y comenzar una nueva vida con la prometida que le habían asignado sus padres: Meiling. Si bien era una mujer atractiva de ojos zafiros y sedosos cabellos negros, él no la amaba y quizás nunca lo haría. Su ahora prometida era tierna y divertida, cariñosa, detallista, tenía muchas cualidades que un hombre buscaría en una mujer, pero no eran las que él quería, no era la mujer que él quería.

Tomó sus maletas con cuidado y las dejó al marco de la puerta. ¿Valía la pena ir? Miró a su amigo con algo de nostalgia y miedo, siempre que había intentado volver a Francia, algo terminaba por suceder: una empresa se ponía en quiebra, un proyecto entraba en problemas… siempre algo pasaba, como si el destino dijese que no tenía que verla, encontrarla. Su amigo le tomó del hombro y le regaló una sonrisa sincera y franca, sabía cuánto anhelaba por lo menos despedirse de ella, sacarla de su mente para, como siempre, cumplir con la voluntad de sus padres.

-¿Crees que te siga esperando?- Cuestionó el ojiazul mientras inspeccionaba detenidamente al figura fornida de su amigo, Eriol Hiraguizawa como psiquiatra que era le notaba mal y sabía que estaría peor si al volver a Francia no la veía.- Son 5 años Syaoran, la gente cambia en 5 años.

-Yo sé que _Yin_ no cambió.- Contestó muy seguro.- Quizás esta vez que vienes conmigo tengas la oportunidad de conocerla y verás que es aún mejor de lo que supones.

-Así que así se llama ¿Yin?- Cuestionó su amigo.- o ¿es solo que tú la llamas así?

-Eso no importa, solo debo volver aunque sea una última vez.

Pasó la tarde para ambas personas, en distintos lugares a distintos horarios, pero unidos por lo mismo en ese momento: la ilusión por encontrarse. Si bien ninguno de los dos sabía sí querían encontrarse para cerrar el ciclo, para olvidarse, para amarse o simplemente para revivir sus pasionales noches en la playa, no deseaban nada más que verse en la misma playa donde se habían conocido.

Las estrellas ya enmarcaban el oscuro cielo de la rivera francesa cuando ella bajó del avión. Se estiró delicadamente mientras la cálida brisa de la playa le alborotaba el cabello. De nuevo se sentía en casa, se sentía viva, deseosa de una aventura… es ese momento ella regresaba a ser la Yin que se había entregado a su otra parte cinco años atrás en esas mismas playas… Yang, si tan solo supiese dónde estaba. Mandó a uno de los mozos para que dejasen sus valijas en su habitación del hotel para así poder salir a dar un paseo, comer algo y recordar aquellas dos semanas que vivieron juntos.

_El sol alumbrara todo aquel día, alimentando de calidez a la blanca piel de una mujer de ojos verdes, una chiquilla de 18 años que no quería estar en casa, que no quería ver a sus padres (si es que puedes llamar padres a 2 personas que te procrearon para lanzarte a un internado toda tu vida). Cuando le anunciaron las hermanas del internado que sus padres querían ir a visitarle tomó sus maletas y se fugó a unas improvisadas vacaciones a las costras francesas, pues su amiga Tomoyo le comentó que tenía unas cálidas aguas que le harían relajarse y olvidarse de todo por un rato._

_Olvidar y empezar de nuevo… aquello era todo lo que pedía._

_Siguió caminando mientras disfrutaba el calor de la arena bajo sus pies y, a ratos, la poca agua que la alcanzaba tras el romper de las olas. El ruido del agua y de las gaviotas al volar le hicieron perderse en su imaginación, aquella que le hacía soñar con su caballero de dorada armadura que vendría por ella, la tomaría entre sus brazos y la haría feliz… por siempre para siempre. Mientras seguía divagando por entre sus sueños chocó contra una fornida espalda, se cubrió el rostro por la pena que sentía ¿qué pensaría la gente de una niña que caminaba chocando con la gente? _

_-Lo siento tanto- Dijo ella mientras hacía una solemne reverencia ante el hombre sin poder mirarle el rostro.- Soy tan tonta, es solo que…_

_-No tienes porque disculparte.- Contestó al ronca voz del chico que esta frente a ella.- Anda, levanta el rostro y sigue tu paseo… no es mi intención arruinártelo._

_Y cuando levantó la vista los vio… aquellos ojos oscuros que le habían raptado el alma en un segundo para toda la vida._

Sus recuerdos se detuvieron cuando llegó a las afueras de un bar bohemio al que había ido con Yang en aquel viaje, aquel bar al que volvía cada verano para ver si lo encontraba de nuevo. Respiró profundamente y se dispuso a entrar, como cada año lo hacía. Tan pronto la vio el mesero de siempre, la llevó a la mensa que ocupaba cada vez que visitaba el lugar, y pedía exactamente la misma bebida que aquella vez. Tan pronto la margarita tocó sus labios, pudo recordar los besos salados que se había dado con él, y no pudo evitar deslizar sus labios por sobre sus propios labios, tratando de saborear el recuerdo de aquellos besos.

Pasaron varias horas mientras ella esperaba, los segundos corrían y la margarita iba llegando a su fin… y él no aparecía. Justo como sucedía cada verano pensó en pedir la cuenta ante su ausencia, pero extrañamente esta vez decidió que cumpliría un sueño con él o sin él. Miró hacia el fondo del lugar y encontró con sus ojos aquel viejo piano que había visto desde la primera vez que visitó el lugar y de nuevo sintió ganas de tocarlo, pero jamás lo hacía. Llamó al mesero y le cuestionó sobre el piano y porque era que siendo un bar bohemio nadie lo tocaba aquella noche, a lo que él le dijo que era la noche libre del músico. Se quedó callada un momento, y de un lugar desconocido de su cuerpo sacó el valor que había buscado por años y le pidió permiso para tocar una pieza de piano. El mesero sonriente aceptó la propuesta y mientras le preparaba otra bebida ella se acercó al piano y se sentó frente a él.

La música era lo más importante en su vida. Ante la negativa de sus padres por sus sueños a estudiar una Licenciatura en Artes, Sakura se había convertido en una Licenciada en Economía y todo para encargarse de la empresa que desde su concepción estaba destinada para ella. Pasó sus delicadas manos pro sobre el viejo mueble y con cuidado destapó las teclas dejando que sus dedos acariciasen el teclado con la ternura con la que una madre tomaría a su bebé.

Mientras tanto Syaoran había dejado a su amigo instalado en el hotel pues al parecer no le había caído muy bien el viaje, por lo que le dejó descansando para así poder salir el solo y despejarse un poco. Hacía 5 años en que no volvía a esas paradisiacas aguas, cumplía 5 años desde que una tarde se topó con la despistada dueña de unos ojos verdes esmeralda en una de las tantas playas de la rivera.

Siguió su camino por las calles de la costa, admirando las farolas que alumbraban las calles del lugar, farolas en dónde había besado por las noches a Yin, farolas que le hacían recordar cuanto deseaba su compañía, que anhelaba su cuerpo, que necesitaba de sus suspiros, sus besos y caricias. No supo cuando fue, pero llegó a aquel primer bar a donde la había llevado, el lugar donde el insaciable deseo de ambos había despertado. Sonrió ante los recuerdos, era un lugar común, alejado de lujos ostentosos a los que vivía acostumbrado, pero sin lugar a dudas… el mejor lugar dentro de su historia con Yin.

_-Algún día, yo tocaré en este bar.- Dijo la castaña mientras daba un gran sorbo a su bebida y miraba con ternura al chico que tenía en frente.- Cuando sea lo suficientemente buena lo haré._

_-Creí que estudiabas economía, no sabía que supieses de música.- Dijo él mientras limpiaba algunos residuos de sal que habían quedado sobre los labios de la mujer de dieciocho años._

_La chica mi miró con dulzura y se acercó delicadamente a su rostro mientras lo acariciaba con sus inexpertas manos. Con ellas estudiaba cada rastro de su piel como si fuese el mapa que le guiaría a algún lugar, hasta que sus dedos se detuvieron cerca de los labios del chico. Los ojos de la castaña se mostraron inocentes y con ellos examinó aquellos labios como si fuesen algo desconocido en su vida, como si jamás hubiese tenido unos cerca en su vida. Se acercó un poco más para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios, un beso que parecía más una caricia que había provocado una descarga eléctrica en el hombre._

_-¿Nunca te han obligado a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer?- Cuestionó ella mientras volvía a tomar de su vaso de margarita para acabársela de un sorbo.- Detesto la economía, solo cumplo el caprichito de mis padres, en realidad lo que me gusta es la carrera de Artes._

_-y ¿Por qué no la estudias?- Argumentó el mientras aún sentía los labios de ella sobre los suyos.- No puedes cumplirle todos los caprichos a tus padres._

_-Mira quien lo dice.- Contestó ella mientras le sonreía, él también vivía una situación como al suya en casa; vivir haciendo lo que los demás quieren cuando los demás quieren.- Pero sí la estudio, es algo complicado hacerlo al mismo tiempo que Economía, pero lo hago.- Dicho aquello tomó una servilleta y sacó una pluma de su bolso, miró de nuevo los ojos del ambarino y le enseñó la lengua dulcemente para después dedicarse a escribir en aquel papel.- Cuando sea famosa, podrás entrar a verme con este boleto especial._

El recuerdo estaba intacto en su memoria, podía aún oír su voz y ver sus ojos, y sintió la necesidad de verla de nuevo. Tomó su billetera y encontró aquel papel que ella le había dado con la entrada especial a su primer concierto, y sonrió. Miró de nuevo el letrero de aquel bar decidió entrar para ver si podía encontrarla en la mesa donde se habían conocido, pero al entrar la vio vacía y un dolor embargó a su corazón.

Se sentó en la mesa y pidió lo mismo que pidió aquel día, y espero a que el camarero le sirviese aquel whisky para despejar su mente. Era un idiota al esperar encontrarla en el mismo sitio después de tantos años, quizás ya era momento de aceptarlo: el destino no quería que se encontrasen ya; les había regalado dos semanas maravillosas juntos, pero parecía que nunca sería más que eso.

Por otro lado Sakura seguía frente al piano con los ojos perdidos en las teclas que adornaban el hermoso mueble color caoba. Suspiró con melancolía pues él no estaría ahí la primera vez que ella tocaría en ese lugar. Deslizó de nuevo sus manos sobre el teclado y dejo que las notas fluyesen al compás en que sus dedos se movían sobre las teclas. Mientras lo hacía trato de recordar alguna de las tantas canciones que había compuesto: tenía a piano, a guitarra, melodías de flauta dulce y arpa; pero una en especial llegó a su mente, la canción que expresaba cuando dolía saber que nunca volvería a verle.

Poco a poco las notas se volvieron más profundas, llenas de un sentimiento inexplicable; eran sus manos las que hablaban esta vez al son de su alma, las que por vez primera lanzaban al aire las notas de tristeza que se entretejían en su corazón, porque ya no le vería y quizás nunca sería feliz ante su futuro compromiso con aquel desconocido. Los presentes se sorprendieron al oír tales notas emanar del piano, pues toda aquella noche había permanecido en silencio.

Sintió las miradas sobre ella, pero por primera vez no les prestó atención… este era un momento solo de ella y de su corazón, quizás era hora de cerrar aquel capítulo de su vida pues él jamás volvería a su vida y aunque volviese quizás nunca podrían estar juntos. Más sin embargo, ella solo pedía una noche más a su lado, una caricia nueva, un beso, un susurro a su oído. Abrió los labios para tomar aire y letra por letra las frases de una triste canción comenzaron a rebotar por el lugar:

_Porque el destino es tan difícil de explicar  
yo te esperaba como siempre en aquél bar.  
Y poco a poco se enfriaba mi café  
igual que mi esperanza de volverte a ver._

Y le dolía repetir su historia en pocas frases, le partía el alma que otros oyeran esa triste historia que marcaba el final de su historia, porque él no estaba ni lo estaría. Sintió que las lágrimas querían aflorar, pero no lo permitió; cerraría el ciclo sin llorar por lo que no sería, sino que sonreiría por lo que fue, por lo que le hizo sentir, por cómo le había hecho crecer y sonreír.

_Voy reviviendo recuerdos  
mirando unos besos que otros se dan  
creo escucharte a lo lejos  
y me parte el alma el ver que no estás_

Y fue que él lo notó, ¿Por qué era que el bullicio se había detenido? Las notas de la música llegaron a sus oídos sacándole de su mundo de recuerdos, de deseos imposibles. Prestó atención a cada detalle de la melodía y recordó de nuevo el pedazo de servilleta que guardaba en su billetera:_"Cuando sea famosa, podrás entrar a verme con este boleto especial.". _Si tan solo la persona al piano fuese ella, si las notas salieran de sus finas y delicadas manos, si solo aquello fuera real él sería feliz.

_Y duele, duele  
Sentir ese golpe en la vida que marca por siempre  
no sabes cuánto duele, duele  
Tragar esta pena de un sorbo al saber que no vuelves  
no sabes cuánto duele_

Pero aquella voz, ¿Por qué retumbaba tanto en su cabeza?, ¿Por qué el oírla le producía todo aquello? Tomó un gran sorbo del whisky que el mesero había abandonado en la mesa; y trató de despejar la mente. ¿Quién era la dueña de la voz?, ¿Dónde la había oído antes? Y de nuevo la frase retumbó en su mente: _Cuando sea famosa, podrás entrar a verme con este boleto especial." _Y lo entendió, recordaba la voz porque la recordaba a ella.

_De vez en cuando vuelvo a entrar a ese lugar  
pido la misma mesa y me siento a esperar.  
Voy reviviendo recuerdos  
mirando unos besos, que otros se dan  
creo escucharte a lo lejos  
y me parte el alma el ver que no estás_

Se levantó de su sitió y bebió la bebida de golpe, al menos si se equivocaba no le dolería tanto si no podía percibir con claridad. Miró la servilleta que bailaba entre sus manos y se dejó guiar por las perfectas y armoniosas notas de aquella melodía, tan única y distinta que nunca las había oído, o al menos no juntas en una canción. Se detuvo cuando tuvo una plena visión del objeto de donde emanaba el sonido y vio a una mujer de cabellos largos y mieles, distintos a los de la niña que conoció 5 años atrás, pues eran muy cortos a comparación de los que esa mujer tenía. Pero sus ojos, la chica estaba concentrada en su pieza, tanto que era imposible encontrarle los ojos pues no se despegaban de las teclas y si llegaban a hacerlo estaba totalmente cerrados, como si le doliera cada palabra que decía.

_Y duele, duele  
Sentir ese golpe en la vida que marca por siempre  
no sabes cuánto duele, duele  
Tragar esta pena de un sorbo al saber que no vuelves  
no sabes cuánto duele_

Fue entonces que ella abrió los ojos cuando un escalofrío recorrió su piel. Giró su rostro y se encontró con unos ojos que la miraban fijamente, como si quisiesen reconocerle. Miró a la persona y su corazón se aceleró. ¿Podía ser él? Sin dejar de tocar inspeccionó uno a uno los rasgos que podía distinguir de su rostro, su cuerpo… ya lo había confundido antes ¿qué si no era? Pero entonces lo vio, un papelillo blanco que se asomaba de entre sus manos y lo reconoció en el instante: era él, por fin lo había encontrado.

_Pienso a veces tanto en ti  
y me parece encontrarte en otras caras  
y tu silla sigue ahí  
por si quieres regresar_

_Y duele, duele  
Sentir ese golpe en la vida que marca por siempre  
no sabes cuánto duele, duele  
Tragar esta pena de un sorbo al saber que no vuelves  
no sabes cuánto duele._

Y por fin el sueño de ambos parecía cristalizarse: ahí estaban, uno frente al otro después de 5 largos y eternos años. Quisieron decir mil cosas, pero no pudieron, quisieron besarse pero no sabían cómo hacerlo, quisieron hacer mil cosas, pero ninguno de los dos se movió por miedo a romper el sueño y acabar con todo.

-Volviste….

* * *

Hola hola!!!!! tipica yo toda retrasada en subir, y no me odieeeen destinos entrelazados esta en proceso, solo que hay una laguna en mi mente y no la he superado.

MIL GRACIAS POR LOS PRIMERO 11 MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP.

Canción: Duele

Cantante: Chenoa

_**Ashaki***_


	3. Promesas

Capítulo 3 - Promesas

Ambos se miraron sin cruzar palabra, solo dejaron que sus ojos terminasen de reconocerse porque sí habían cambiado, y podía ser que de nuevo se estuviesen confundiendo. Los ojos de él le invitaron a abandonar el lugar y ella, a pesar de no estar segura de los sentimientos del momento, aceptó la invitación sin prestar atención a las personas que las miraban extrañados por tan singular comportamiento.

La castaña tomó su bolso, y con desespero comenzó a buscar su cartera para pagar la cuenta; pero unas grandes manos la detuvieron y la tomaron por el mentón para hacerla verlo a los ojos. Definitivamente era ella, tan impulsiva, desesperada, ansiosa, pero sobre todo tan bella. Pagó la cuenta de ambos y la tomó de la mano para que abandonasen el bar que había sido el lugar donde habían comenzado su aventura.

Aún sin poder hablarse caminaron entre la penumbra del lugar, podían oír la agitada respiración del otro, el calor del otro y hasta el deseo del otro. Ella se recargó en una farola haciendo que la luz la iluminase angelicalmente al tiempo que él se giraba para ver la razón por la cual se había detenido. Se acercó a ella para contemplarla detenidamente, quizás algunas partes de su cuerpo habían cambiado, se veía más alta que la última vez, con más curvas que cuando la conoció, pero sus ojos eran exactamente los mismos: tan inocentes y puros, pero al mismo tiempo tan sensuales y provocativos. Las manos de la mujer comenzaron a recorrer temerosamente su rostro como la primera vez, como si quisiese reconocerlo en el contacto de su piel. Poco a poco fue dirigiendo sus manos hacia su cabello hasta depositarlas en el cuello del ambarino, acorralándolo sólo para ella e invitándole calladamente a que hiciese lo que quisiese hacer… lo que ambos querían hacer.

Lo acercó a su rostro hasta poder sentir su respiración sobre ella, tratando de entender porque él tardaba tanto en reaccionar ¿Sería que ya no sentía nada por ella? Si, habían pasado 5 largos años, pero ella había luchado por verlo una vez más. Toparon las frentes de ambos por unos momentos y los labios de ella estaban entreabiertos, esperando a que él comenzase el juego que, por lo menos ella, quería jugar.

-_Yang_…- Quiso decir ella cuando sintió que los labios del ambarino apresaban los suyos en un juego pasional que ya no tenía salida. La cerró con fuerza contra la farola y ella se abrazó al cuello de él en un deseo desenfrenado de volver sentirlo suyo. Las manos del hombre comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la muchacha como si estuviese redescubriendo el camino que ya no tenía claro en su mente y un sutil gemido salió de los labios de la muchacha encendiendo más la chispa que existía entre ellos.

-No puedo creer que en verdad eres tú.- Dijo él entre los besos que se daban apegándola más a su cuerpo con deseo y sin decoro. La deseaba, llevaba 5 años deseándola como la primera vez y aquella noche volvería ser suya.

Contra su voluntad la muchacha comenzó a separarlo de su cuerpo, si no se detenían darían un espectáculo en las calles de aquel lugar. Lo abrazó con ternura tratando de calmarle el deseo por unos momentos, se acomodo en su pecho escuchando el rápido latir de su corazón, aquella sinfonía perfecta que había aprendido a adorar hacía 5 años pues era lo primero que oyó al despertar aquellas semanas y lo último que escuchaba antes de dormir.

Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con ternura, él era el mismo y no podía dudarlo. Lo tomó de la mano y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera, y él sin mostrar oposición lo hizo. Caminaron por entre la tenue oscuridad de la noche abrazados, grabando cada detalle del momento porque no sabían cuánto duraría, si esta vez sería la última o si sería el inicio de una historia juntos. Entraron al hotel, el mismo en el que habían compartido su primera vez juntos y derrochando sensualidad lo dirigió al elevador.

Eran los únicos en él aquella noche y ella juguetonamente le mostró la llave del hotel mientras sonreía maliciosamente… la misma que hacía años. El al tomó por la cintura y la elevó para poder besarla con mayor facilidad. Ella rió sutilmente mientras él deslizaba sus labios por el cuello de ella mientras la muchacha aferraba sus piernas a la pelvis de él. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y sin separarse se dirigieron a la habitación. Tras una fallida pelea por abrir la puerta sin separarse tuvieron que hacerlo. La bajó delicadamente mientras le daba un sutil beso en la frente y se dispuso a abrir la endemoniada puerta que los había interrumpido en un momento como aquel.

Tan pronto la puerta estuvo abierta ella instintivamente le tomó de la camisa y derrochando el deseo incontrolable que sentía le hizo entrar en aquella habitación que ambos conocían tan bien. No pudieron dar más de dos pasos dentro del lugar cuando ella ya estaba aprisionada entre la pared y el cuerpo del castaño que la miraba con deseo. Torpemente cerraron la puerta y se miraron de nuevo, todo era tan nuevo en ese momento. El ambarino la tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo para besarla con ternura, reclamando poco a poco cada centímetro de su boca. Las manos de ella parecían tener conciencia propia pues comenzaron a luchar contra la camina del hombre hasta que consiguieron quitársela y lanzarla lejos. Poco a poco él comenzó a dirigirla a la cama mientras iban lanzando los zapatos hasta lugares desconocidos de la habitación y, con sutileza, la hizo recostarse en la cama.

Ella se acomodó en aquel suave colchón y jaló de la mano al chico para tenerlo cerca de ella. Sin poder despegar los ojos de él, comenzó a quitarse la blusa dejando ver que aquella noche no estaba utilizando un sujetador, cosa que a él le volvió loco. La besó de nuevo hasta quedar sobre ella, mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer su torso ya desnudo. Bajó sus labios al cuello de la chica haciéndole gemir de placer, uno tras otro los gemidos salían con mayor intensidad de sus labios combinándose con los del muchacho que eran creados tras las insinuantes caricias que la castaña le proporcionaba.

-Me haces cosquillas.- Dijo ella entre sutiles risas que se confundían con su agitada respiración cuando él comenzó a jugar con sus jeans, abrochando y desabrochando, subiendo las manos hasta su ombligo para después regresar al comienzo de su cadera, hasta que decidió que no podía perder más tiempo la dejó únicamente con lo que quedaba de su ropa interior. Se besaron con ternura por un largo rato más, jugaron el uno con el otro en un vaivén de movimientos cargados de sensualidad, aspirando el aroma del otro, disfrutando de aquellas emociones que habían tenido hacía 5 largos años.

Conforme la iba tocando la mujer se arqueaba bajo su cuerpo exigiéndole más de lo que ya le daba, pidiéndole en sus silenciosos fritos que la hiciese suya en ese momento, que nunca la dejase ir; pero él no quería terminar tan pronto, aquello apenas estaba comenzando y le haría disfrutar aquella noche por todas las noches que habían dormido separados, por aquella infinidad de días que habían despertado solos, por cada minuto que el destino les había arrebatado, por cada respiro, cada susurro y cada beso que pudieron darse en ese tiempo y que no lo hicieron. Entrelazaron sus manos mientras los espasmos en ella se volvían cada vez más continuos y sus gemidos habían dejado de ser simples susurros para convertirse en sonidos que retumbaban entre las paredes de su habitación, mismos que se oían combinados con los de su pareja creando la sinfonía más erótica que habían escuchado en sus vidas.

Ella bajó sus manos hasta encontrar un último obstáculo en _Yang_ y, sin perder concentración en él, lo hizo girar para ser ella quien estuviese arriba ahora, tomando el control por unos instantes. Se sentó sobre él para comenzar de nuevo los besos en la boca, mismos que con fingida ingenuidad se fueron deslizando hacia la oreja del muchacho propinando pequeños mordiscos que le hacían gruñir al contacto, sonido mismo que le incitaba a la ojiverde continuar con su acción. Poco a poco fue guiando sus labios al cuello del muchacho. Delimitó cada parte de él con sus labios y su lengua, saboreando el tan afrodisíaco sabor que emanaba de él par así seguir su camino por el torso de su pareja.

Cada beso y cada caricia que ella le daba se habían convertido en un alma letal en su contra pues él ya no podía controlarse, su cuerpo comenzaba a exigirla en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo no podía negar que aquello era lo más placentero que había llegado a sentir; era como si _Yin _hubiese nacido con un manual de instrucciones específico para volverlo un completo idiota a su lado, haciéndole olvidar todo, borrándole el raciocinio de su cerebro y despertando en él las más bajas pasiones que jamás hubiese concebido en sus momentos consientes y racionales. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió las manos de la chica en aquella parte de su cuerpo que la reclamaba desde hacía ya un rato, y se percató de que no era el único que necesitaba llegar a ese punto ya, pues ella también moría de deseo, un deseo que se irradiaba en sus transparentes ojos verdes, en sus tímidas y excitantes caricias.

Se hincó para que ambos quedaran a la altura y se miraran a los ojos con ternura, ¿Cómo sería la vida de ambos si no se hubiesen separado aquel verano, si hubiesen sabido quienes eran en realidad? Devoró a la castaña con la mirada y por instantes sintió celos de tan solo imaginar que tan frágil y delicado cuerpo hubiera sido tocado por otro hombre que no fuera él, porque ella era de su pertenencia y no la dejaría esta vez, no estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error más de una vez. La besó delicadamente mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo, haciendo que ella lo enrollase con sus piernas para sentirlo más cerca.

Esta vez fueron las manos de él las que tomaron el control y comenzaron a recorrer centímetro por centímetro la piel de la ojiverde haciéndola suspirar ante las emociones que él creaba en ella. Llegó a la única prenda que aún quedaba en ella y con ternura comenzó a deslizarla por las piernas de la mujer quien no mostraba oposición alguna ante lo que hacía, para después lanzarla tan lejos como pudo.

Ella era simplemente perfecta para él, tal y como si hubiese sido diseñada única y exclusivamente para que encajaran el uno con el otro, para que ambos cuerpos se amoldaran de tal forma que no se pudiera encontrar incompatibilidad alguna en momentos como esos. La besó nuevamente mientras dirigía sus manos hacia aquella zona recién redescubierta de la castaña, quien se aferraba a su cuerpo ante el mar de sensaciones que aquellas caricias le provocaban.

-Sakura.- Murmuró ella entre los jadeos que se escapaba de sus labios

-¿Qué dijiste?.- respondió el de la misma forma de ella.

-No le hagas el amor a Yin esta noche. Yin no existe.- Dijo ella al tiempo que él detenía sus caricias para poder sostener el rosto de la muchacha que le veía con algo de aflicción, como si temiera que él solo sentía cosas por Yin, el personaje que ambos habían creado y no por ella.- Me llamo Sakura, y yo soy la que te ha esperado 5 años en el mismo lugar… hazme el amor a mí, no a ella.

Y pudo descubrir como diminutas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus claros y profundos ojos verdes. Sí era verdad que había estado esperando encontrarse con Yin por 5 largos y años, y su deseo de volver a sentir su cuerpo, sus labios; pero no era al nombre de Yin a quien él esperaba, era a la mujer a la que él quería… no al nombre.

-Te quiero Sakura.- Dijo él mientras volvía a comenzar con el juego que ambos habían comenzado minutos atrás, comenzó a besar de nuevo su cuello y dirigiendo sus labios poco a poco hacia el oído de la muchacha. – Syaoran.

Y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la castaña mientras se abrazaba con dulzura a su cuello. Ambos habían roto la línea que aún les separaba, en ese momento su relación había dejado de ser la aventura de un verano para convertirse, quizás, en algo que les uniría para toda la vida.

En esos momentos una pareja estaba en una ciudad muy lejana de las aguas turquesas de las playas de Francia. Ambas personas se amaban con locura, desde el momento en el que se habían conocido supieron que habían encontrado, después de besar tantos sapos, a su otra parte.

Mas sin embargo, sabían a la perfección que encontrar a su otra parte no era lo más importante, había circunstancias, obstáculos, normas y prejuicios sociales que seguramente les impediría su relación, y todo se complicaba con la llamada que Li Shiefa había recibido un par de semanas atrás, cuando sus padres- quienes aún creían que ella estaba en alguna universidad sudamericana- le avisaron que había llegado el momento de volver a casa y tomar en sus manos las responsabilidades que le correspondían como descendiente de tan importante y poderoso clan.

-Esto no está bien.- Dijo ella mientras tomaba con sutileza el rostro suave de la persona que tenía en frente.- No quiero volver, no debo volver… quiero quedarme contigo.

-Tú sabías como sería esto Shiefa, no voy a alejarte de tu familia, sería muy egoísta de mi parte hacerlo.- Dijo su pareja mientras depositaba un suave y delicado beso sobre los labios de la mujer.

Shiefa Li era una mujer sumamente atractiva, sus cabellos oscuros como la noche enmarcaban su rostros en un corte irregular que no era más largo que su nuca, poseía a demás unos vivaces ojos color avellana que insinuaban sensualidad infinita con un toque de ingenuidad que habían vuelto locos a muchos hombres, hombres que nunca terminaron con ella pues nunca encontró a ellos a esa parte tan esencial para su vida, no como la persona con la que ahora compartía su vida.

-Pero vendrás conmigo ¿Verdad?

-Iré a donde tú me digas Shiefa… tú y yo siempre estaremos a donde sea que el destino nos lleve.

La noche seguía su curso en las costas francesas, y a pesar de las altas horas que ya enmarcaba el rejoj, los ruidos y la algarabía de las calles no cesaba, pero aquello no era impedimento para que parejas enamoradas, o simplemente parejas apasionadas disfrutasen de momentos juntos, momentos que podían durar solo aquellas noches o, algunas de ellas, que ya enmarcaban el comienzo de historias perdurables y entrañables, sin saber que tantas trampas el destino enmarcaría en sus planes con el fin macabro de llevarles al "y no hay felices para siempre".

Él sintió el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera levantarse del lecho que habían compartido juntos momentos atrás. Aún adormilado, siguió con la mirada el vaivén de caderas de aquella mujer de piel blanca, cuerpo que se detuvo frente al marco de la ventana. Sonrió para sí mismo, justo como había pasado 5 años atrás, ella repetía la acción de cada madrugada; sumergía en su ingenuidad e inocencia ella solía levantarse de la cama sin importarle que estuviese desnuda y él pudiese admirar su cuerpo en todo su esplendor, para después admirar todas y cada una de las estrellas que adornasen aquella noche con una infantil sonrisa.

La luz de la luna iluminaba a la perfección cada centímetro de aquella angelical figura que le había hecho mantener la ilusión de encontrarla. Pudo soñar con verla así cada anochecer, con sentirla a su lado cada mañana mientras el sol asomara en el horizonte despertándolos con sus cálidos rayos mientras ambos compartían la cama… y extrañamente esa idea le gustó.

-¿Cuántas?- Cuestionó ella sacándole de sus sueños diurnos, él la miró algo desconcertado por la pregunta recién formulada "¿Cuántas qué?", y como si pudiese leerle la mente, añadió sin dejar de mirar al cielo.- Ya sabes Syaoran ¿Cuántas hubo después de mí?

Un ligero color carmín se tiñó en las mejillas de aquel hombre de tez bronceada. Ella sonrió tiernamente ante la reacción del chico e infantilmente se metió entre las suaves cobijas para después recostarse en su pecho y comenzar a dibujar circulitos con sus torpes dedos.

-No te mentiré.- Comenzó ella sin poder mirarle a los ojos por unos instantes.- Conmigo hubo 2 más, todos aparecían cuando yo decidía que iba a dejar de esperarte… no funcionó con ninguno.- Concluyó mientras buscaba sus ojos tratando de encontrar comprensión ante su confesión, para después añadir algo que, por lo menos a ella, le dolía porque no podía hacer nada al respecto.- Y hay algo más…

-No se cuantas fueron.- Interrumpió él.- No suelo llevar la cuenta, pero tú siempre fuiste especial... nadie se comparaba contigo.- Dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba con ternura su rostro.- Pero debo ser sincero contigo… tal vez esta sea la última vez que nos veamos.

-Lo sé, es lo mismo de lo que quiero hablarte.- Contestó ella.- Voy de vuelta a Tokio con mis padres, y no dudo en que quieran comprometerme con alguien pronto… alguien que no vas a ser tú.

Un profundo silencio embargó aquella habitación, donde sutilmente podían verse sobras debido a la penumbra en la que se hallaban. Ambos sabían que quizás su relación- si es que se le podía llamar así- no estaba destinada a durar más que semanas, algunas más que otras, pero solo eso: semanas. Ambos, aunque no se lo hubiesen dicho explícitamente, sabían que compartían una característica en común: una familia controladora que había decidido sobre sus vidas incluso antes de que ellos mismos supieran, y era ahora cuando tenían que enfrentar aquella cruel realidad.

-Me comprometieron hace 6 meses, ella es una mujer muy buena, detallista, inteligente y muy hermosa… pero no siento absolutamente nada por ella… no me despierta nada comparado a lo que despiertas tú.

-¿Quieres casarte con ella?- cuestionó la ojiverde mientras sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos… aquella si era su última vez juntos, no había forma de continuar con su historia… si es que alguna vez aquella historia había existido.

-Huye conmigo.- Imploró él.- Intentemos algo juntos, dile a tu familia que quieres intentarlo conmigo… por favor.

-¿Y ella?

-Yo voy a dejarlo todo, puedo renunciar hasta a mi herencia, pero inténtalo…. Vete conmigo

-De acuerdo.- Contestó tras lagos minutos de silencio y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa triunfal.- Después de hablar con mis padres… me voy contigo para siempre.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Y meresco todo el odio que quieran darme!!! si tarde aós, no he subido de destinos entrelazados, PERO LA UNIVERIDAD DE VUELVE LOCA, mis pocos ratos libres lo uso para dormir. de cualquier modo comparto con ustedes que tuve 97.8 de promedio general en mi primer parcial, lastima uq ey amepiexo segundo XD

bueno hablamos pronto y DEJEN REVIEWS

Ashaki*


	4. Decepcionante bienvenida a casa

**YA SE QUE ME ODIAN CON EL ALMA!!!!!!! **

**lo siento en verdad lo siento!!!1 Freud, Piaget, Zimbardo, Erickson y muuuchos psicologos secuestraron mi cerebrooo y no me dieron tiempo de subir nada más :S**

**pero bueno como llegaron mis vacaciones ya puedo subir tranquilamente :D**

**espero les guste**

* * *

Capítulo 3 - Decepcionante bienvenida a casa

-No lo puedo creer Sakura ¡Pero qué zorra saliste!- Dijo una melodiosa y risueña voz al otro lado del teléfono celular. De la misma forma que Ricka Sasaki, Tomoyo Daidouji era la mejor amiga de Sakura. Las tres niñas habían vivido una infancia de abandono en aquel orfanato Suizo, lugar que ellas adoptaron como su hogar, el lugar donde ellas encontraron a sus verdaderas familias: "ellas".

Sakura quiso reír muy fuerte, pero se contuvo porque él estaba ahí y no quería despertarlo. Aquel era el último día que pasarían en Francia y extrañamente tuvo miedo, miedo de que las cosas no salieran como las tenían planeadas, no le tenía miedo a que no funcionaran juntos pues confiaba plenamente en que si se habían buscado por 5 años aquel sentimiento era real, le tenía miedo a ese porcentaje de las cosas que nunca está en tus manos… le tenía miedo al destino. ¿Alguna vez ustedes escucharon del principio 90/10? Bueno ella sí que lo había hecho.

El principio 90/10 enuncia que el 10% de las cosas pasan porque deben pasar, es decir, no está en nuestras manos el poder cambiarlo o evitarlo… era como aquella frase que alguna vez alguien le había dicho "No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable". Por otro lado está el 90%, ese porcentaje que ella sí podía controlar, el porcentaje que ella había controlado al grado que lo había buscado a él, había vuelto a esa playa todos los veranos desde aquella noche en que se habían conocido.

Sí, ella simplemente tenía miedo de ese 10% de las cosas ¿y si en realidad el destino no los quería juntos? Durante sus estudios en la Facultad de Artes en Suiza conoció en las páginas de innumerables autores aquellas historias en las que las parejas simplemente no están destinadas a estar juntas. Romeo y Julieta, escrita por William Shakespeare, era solo un ejemplo de ello: dos jóvenes que se conocen y se enamoran a pesar de que las circunstancias de la vida nos los dejan estar juntos; y para terminar de deprimir esta historia de amor ambos terminan muertos.

-¿Sigues ahí?- Cuestionó la voz vibrante de Tomoyo al otro lado del móvil. Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, ¿qué podían decirse si ya sabían todo? Se conocían como las palmas de sus manos, como cada centímetro del cuerpo pues habían estado juntas… siempre juntas.- Eres feliz ¿verdad?-cuestionó la amatista al fin.

-Mucho.- Contestó Sakura mientras se levantaba de aquel sillón de piel para sentarse ante un escritorio y comenzaba a mover sus dedos como si frente a ella un majestuoso piano le ofreciera sus teclas para emitir las tan delicadas melodías que solamente ella sabía hacer. Al son que sus manos bailaban sobre la fría madera del escritorio tarareaba una dulce y romántica melodía olvidándose por completo de Tomoyo al otro lado del teléfono y de Syaoran quien seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado al levantarse aquella mañana.-Irás por mí al aeropuerto ¿Verdad?

-Como siempre, ¿Crees que cambiarían las cosas ahora? A demás te tendré muy cerca pues mi novio vuelve a Tokio por lo que serás la primera en conocerlo.

Hablaron de trivialidades por otros minutos, cosas importantes y cosas banales adornaron aquel momento que era solo de ellas. Tomoyo sabía lo que sucedería tan pronto Sakura volviera a casa: se iría con él. Si bien la quería feliz también la quería con ella y, seguramente, su amiga se iría a vivir su historia de amor a un lugar alejado de donde ella estaba. Suspiró profundamente mientras la conversación continuaba entre chistes, canciones, poemas, recuerdos y sueños. En ese momento recordó aquella sorpresa que había planeado para su amiga y pensó que no valía la pena esperar más para decírsela.

-Lo conseguí.- Dijo la amatista al tiempo que soltaba una risita como aquellas que tienen las niñas pequeñas antes de hacer una travesura simplemente por diversión. -¿Crees que puedas tocar en la Tumba antes de que te vayas con el amor de tu vida?

Sakura rió de la emoción pues, su amiga, no solo había conseguido un sitio clandestino para que pudiese tocar el tiempo en el que se queda en Japón sino que ¡Había conseguido el mejor antro clandestino del universo! No dijo nada en forma de contesta, ambas sabían interpretar el silencio que existía entre las dos. La mujer de los ojos verdes aún continuaba danzando con sus dedos sobre la fría madera color oscuro y delicadas frases comenzaron a salir de sus labios al momento que imaginaba la nueva melodía que emanaría si aquel mueble fuera su adorado compañero de historias: el piano.

Subiría al cielo a ver si un ángel

Me señala el rumbo a su alma

Y también iría a buscar bajo los mares

Los tesoros que ganaran

Para mí esa mirada

Todo eso y mucho más.

Yo por él

Haría un mapa en mi piel

Donde mi cuerpo fuera ese lugar

Que él llamara hogar.

Yo por él

Daría hasta la eternidad

Pero aún así no he podido encontrar

Que le da quien ya está junto a él

Pero no pudo terminar pues unos brazos fuertes la asieron por la cintura y pudo sentir los labios de él sobre su cuello. No pudo evitar reír cuando escuchó el inaudible susurro del amarino pidiéndole que colgara el teléfono para, después, recibir un beso en la cabeza al tiempo que él se retiraba al baño y habría la ducha.

-Debo irme Tomy.- Dijo ella mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos pero, esta vez, sin imaginar alguna melodía, no había letra alguna intentando entrelazarse con alguna nota para crear la melodía perfecta… ella simplemente sonreía, sonreía como hacía años no lo hacía, como seguramente nunca lo había hecho.- También te quiero.- Concluyó sin poner mucha atención y dejó el móvil a su lado mientras escuchaba el ruido que hacían las gotas de agua al chocar contra el cuerpo de Syaoran. No pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía… ese día terminaban las cosas y, aunque sabía que tan pronto volviera a Tokio se iría con él, no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

Ambos se arreglaron pues, como buen amigo enamorado, Syaoran había dejado en completo abandono a su mejor amigo Eriol Hiragizawa en un hotel de la Riviera Francesa. Había pasado una semana completa desde que se habían encontrado y, como debía de ser, el tiempo siguió su curso hasta terminar con el plazo se que se había marcado… era hora de volver a casa.

-¿Es ella?- Cuestionó un hombre de aspecto europeo con su tez blanca y ojos azules, sus cabellos oscuros caían alrededor de su rostro de forma seria haciendo un gran contraste con Syaoran quien parecía hacer un esfuerzo por estar lo más despeinado que se pudiese.- Disculpe mi falta de cortesía, soy Eriol Hiragizawa.- Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la ojiverde y depositaba un respetuoso beso sobre ella ganándose así el sonrojo de la mujer y la mirada asesina de su acompañante.

Los tres desayunaron juntos entre risas e historias divertidas del pasado de ambos amigos mientras que Sakura se maravillaba escuchando las grandes aventuras e idioteces que alguna vez había realizado aquellos dos juntos. Toda la mañana transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que las 12:30 marcaron la pantalla del celular de Sakura.

-Ya es hora.- murmuró sin siquiera mirar a Syaoran a los ojos, él debía irse al aeropuerto en contra de su propia libertad pues el avión saldría a escasas horas del lugar para llevarlo a su cruel realidad: "casa". Los tres se dirigieron al aeropuerto tratando de hablar lo menos posible de la partida pues, aún y cuando ambos sabían que esa misma noche se verían de nuevo en Japón, sospechaban que algo no sería como lo tenían planeado. Extrañamente Eriol no había conseguido boleto para esa hora así que, después de una serie de amenazas a su querido amigo le dejó encargado al ser más maravilloso de su vida: ella.

Ninguno quería mirarse a los ojos así que, para hacer menos dolorosa su despedida simplemente besó su cabeza al tiempo que ella no dejaba de admirar sus pies, un "te amo" llegó a sus oídos y comenzó a caminar hacia el andén que le correspondía.

-¡Espera!- Gritó ella dejando caer su bolso sin previo aviso al suelo mientras él la miraba un tanto contrariado pero feliz de que le pidiese que se detuviera. La castaña corrió a sus brazos con rapidez y se colgó de su cuello mientras lo besaba desenfrenadamente sin importar quien los viera. Comenzó siendo un beso apasionante para, extrañamente, convertirse en uno melancólico y temeroso… tan de despedida.

_"Pasajeros del vuelo s456 con destino a Tokio, favor de abordar en la sala 9A" _Anunció una voz el omnipotente en el aeropuerto y, tras un beso de él sobre la frente de ella, tomó sus cosas y abordó aquel avión que marcaría el final de su nuevo principio… o al menos eso creía él.

Por otro lado una mujer caminaba por las calles de Tokio. Li Shiefa no quería volver a casa, ellos habían arruinado todo ¡absolutamente todo! Durante su infancia en Canadá había sido víctima de un abandono por parte de sus padres en aquel frío internado, con aquellas malditas monjas que nunca le dieron ni cariño ni protección…no le habían dado nada más que trabajo, soledad y miedo, mucho miedo.

Miró sus caros zapatos blancos, su falda rosa a la rodilla, su blusa estampada con tonos rosa y en un suspiro los maldijo a todos. Shiefa era una mujer altruista, había fungido como miembro de asociaciones de ayuda y, muy a pesar de sus padres, se había graduado en psicología para poder ayudar a los que tenía al lado-pero tristemente a partir de ahora solo trabajaría con organizacional pues había vuelto a casa y no había nada más que hacer.

Lo único interesante sería conocer a sus hermanos y, poder volver con esa persona a la que amaba…

Eriol miraba con ternura el semblante de la castaña, tenía miedo y podía sentirlo. Le estrecho una de sus manos y ella la apretó con fuerza para después mirarse a los ojos y sonreír. Ellos no tenían más de 5 horas de conocerse y extrañamente ya se querían el uno al otro, de esos cariños entrañables que les tienes a esos amigos especiales.

-Nunca lo vi así por nadie.- Dijo él mientras le revolvía el cabello como si ella fuese una niña pequeña.- Para él eres única Sakura y te ama como no ha amado a nadie, no debes temer por eso.

Ambos se miraron nuevamente y no pudieron evitar sonreír. No sabían ni cómo, ni cuándo ni porqué pero entre ellos encontraban un sentimiento muy distinto al que habían sentido por otras personas: no era pasional o lascivo, no había intenciones carnales o era un amor de cuentos, era más bien un cariño fraterno. Ella sentía confianza y protección, mientras que él sentía ternura y aprecio… en ese preciso instante se dieron cuenta de que sería muy buenos amigos.

_"Pasajeros del vuelo 111 con destino a Tokio Favor de abordar por la sala 8B"_

-¿Nos vamos?- cuestionó el ojiazul mientras tomaba la maleta de mano de su futura cuñada

-Nos vamos- Contestó no muy segura… simplemente algo no marchaba bien.

En la mesa de un café una mujer de largos cabellos mieles menaba sin parar el líquido que estaba vertido en una taza color blanco. Sus ojos color ámbar estaban perdidos en aquel líquido oscuro ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? No lo sabía, quizás ya llevaba horas esperando el momento justo para poder ir a ese lugar que se suponía era "casa" pero, extrañamente, no podía sentirla así pues esa no era su casa. Tomó con cuidado el relicario que le colgaba del cuello y se lo quitó para poder admirarlo con detenimiento. Una sonrisa llena de melancolía apareció en su rostro al momento en que lo iba abriendo cuidadosamente para encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros de los que se había enamorado: Oikawa Kazune.

Ambos se conocieron en una de las clases de la universidad en Australia y, desde entonces, habían estado juntos. Comenzaron como muchas de las parejas: como los mejores amigos, aquellos que siempre están ahí, que cuidan el uno del otro y que, sin importar el día y la hora, de dan ese amor incondicional en búsqueda de la felicidad del otros. Mas sin embargo no pasaron más de un par de meses para que ambos se dieran cuenta de que aquello no era simplemente una amistad pasajera… oculto había algo más.

Se enamoraron tan pronto como se volvieron amigos y, desde que comenzaron su relación, supieron que su que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Pero, como en muchas ocasiones, sus sueños no eran los mismos que los planes que estaban deparados para ellos. Una llamada irrumpió los 3 maravillosos años que llevaban viviendo juntos y la tan temida llamada llegó al fin: era momentos de volver.

-Si supieras cuánto de echo de menos…-Murmuró Li Feimei mientras una lágrima rodeaba su rostro.

Un ambarino por primera vez en años pisaba ahora tierras japonesas, por primera vez estaba en aquel lugar que se suponía era su hogar pero que, sin ella, le parecían un inhóspito y sombrío sitio. Recordó con una sonrisa el "hasta luego" que se regalaron con aquel beso hacía horas atrás y, pensando en ella, tomó las fuerzas necesarias para lo que venía: terminar con Meiling y decirles a sus padres sobre su relación con Sakura para, por fin, ser feliz con ella a su lado.

Caminó por aquellas calles desconocidas para él sólo para despejar su mente y aclarar un poco sus ideas, quería dejar las cosas en claro pero, sobre todo, quería terminar las cosas bien, sin herir a nadie… él simplemente quería ser feliz a su lado.

No tardó en ubicar aquella casa en una de las colonias más prestigiosas de Tokio y, por más extraño que pareciese, no se sorprendió de la maravillosa casa que estaba frente a él. Paredes de mármol y cantera adornaban la mansión de los Li dándole un aire de superioridad y prestigio del cual él ya estaba enterado; grandes jardines rodeaban la casa adornados con árboles, flores y plantas de colores inimaginables pero que ninguna de ellas llamó tanto su atención como un elegante y sutil árbol de cerezos.

Mas sin embargo un golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos y, sin que se diera cuenta, detuvo entre sus brazos a un pequeños de ojos mieles que estaba a punto de caerse. Ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír tiernamente ¿Quiénes eran y por qué se sonreían? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero extrañamente se sintieron bien en aquella situación.

-Lo siento-Dijo el pequeño mientras se sacudía con propiedad el pantalón y extendía la mano como un pequeño adulto.- No quise lastimarlo, pero mamá siempre dice que yo me la paso corriendo y que tiro gente y que algún día voy a causar un gran accidente si no me fijo.

-Y también te he dicho que no hables con extraños y menos que los asustes con tus extrañas historias.- Dijo una mujer de cabellos oscuros que se hincaba al lado del niño y le limpiaba el rostro con un pequeño pañuelo.- Lamento el incidente, es que este remolino no se puede estar quieto ni dos segundos.- Dijo amablemente la mujer mientras se levantaba y me extendía la mano en señal de saludo.- Un gusto conocerlo, me llamo Fanren y este es mi hijo Ryo ¿Eres tú uno de los Li que se supone que llegarían hoy?.- Cuestionó con una temerosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Sí, Disculpe mi descortesía me llamo Syaoran, Li Syaoran.

-Un gusto conocerte Li Syaoran, como yo ya dije soy Fanren… Li Fanren

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron ante la situación tan inusual de conocerse, al menos algo bueno había tenido el dejar todo y llegar: había conocido a una de sus tantas hermanas. Ninguno mostraba intención de llamar a la puerta y entrar pues ambos sabían que una batalla iniciaría tan pronto uno de sus pies estuviera en el territorio Li. Ella sabía lo que pasaría al llegar con un hijo a casa, sin un esposo y sin siquiera planes de boda: "decepción total y, podría ser, la posible pérdida de su pequeño en manos de sus padres". ÉL: la deshonra total, rompería su compromiso y se iría con otra a quien, seguramente, sus padres llamarían como una "cualquiera".

Pero aún así, ambos tarde o temprano terminarían entrando a ese lugar…

-¿Ya terminó?-Cuestionó la ojiverde mientras se mantenía ferrada al asiento de aquel avión. Dese Que tenía uso de razón los había utilizado para poder llegar a aquellos inhóspitos lugares que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, pero también recordaba el pavor que le producían aquellas aves de metal cada vez que las utilizaba. Eriol la miró con ternura y sonrió y, descubrió en aquel momento, que no le sería difícil mirarla como una hermana pequeña e indefensa.

Él fue el primero en levantarse y cogió el equipaje de mano de su compañera de vuelo para, después, extenderle la otra mano y ayudarle a ponerse de pie. De nuevo sonrieron mutuamente y comenzaron su caminar por los corredores de la aeronave.

Sakura esperaba que Tomoyo hubiese llegado ya por ella pues, a su parecer, entre más pronto llegara a casa y mandase todo al demonio, más pronto se sentiría tranquila y feliz… porque se quedaría solamente con él y él se quedaría únicamente con ella. Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera Sakura perdió a su acompañante de vista por lo que un profundo miedo la inundó ¡¿Qué se suponía que hiciese es un lugar tan desconocido y tan lleno de gente?!

-¡Sakura!-Gritó una vibrante voz a lo lejos.- ¡Tonta! ¡Estoy a la derecha!-Gritó nuevamente mientras la ojiverde se movía buscando al emisor de aquel mensaje.- ¡No idiota! ¡Tu otra derecha!

Sakura se echó a reír y comprendió quien era la que le llamaba: Tomoyo. La buscó con la mirada y, al encontrarla, se echó a correr para estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos: la había extrañado más de lo que ella misma recordaba en aquel momento. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas mientras escondía su rostro en el hombro de su mejor amiga, de su hermana junto como Ricka Sasaki. Tomoyo la alejó un poco y le limpió las lágrimas que había derramado para, después, obsequiarle aquellas cálidas sonrisas que solamente ella sabía dar a los demás.

-Hay alguien a quien debes conocer.- Dijo ella mientras sonreía y la tomaba de la mano

-Espera Tomy, es que un amigo trae mis cosas.- Dijo Sakura mientras se zafaba y buscaba a Eriol con la mirada ¿Dónde se había metido aquel hombre? Fue en ese momento que se percató de que él estaba al lado de su mejor amiga y no solamente estaba a su lado sino que la abrazaba con ternura, con ese tipo de ternura infinita que no se ve en una relación de amistad. Sonrió cuando lo comprendió: ellos dos estaban juntos.

Mientras tanto, en los interiores de la mansión de los Li, una mujer se limaba las uñas con delicadeza mientras miraba con detenimiento todos y cada uno de los muebles que adornaban aquella majestuoso salón. Si bien Li Futtie era una mujer de mundo, fanática de la moda y muy consciente de la posición social que tenía por el simple hecho de ser una Li y, para ser sincera, le encantaba. Pero no todo era hermoso y brillante por ser una Li, a decir verdad lo mejor que podía hacer era presentarse únicamente como Feimei porque cuando era únicamente Feimei la gente lo le seguía por ella cantidad extravagante de ceros que adornaban su cuenta bancaria, porque de ese modo nadie se enamoraba de su billetera o de sus posesiones… porque en ese momento a nadie le importaba nada mas que Feimei porque ella no era nadie mas que ella… porque ser una Li la convertía en un objeto codiciando y ella, bueno ella únicamente deseaba ser una persona.

Un golpe a la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y tímidamente sonrió: alguno de ellos debía de haber llegado a casa. Se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta pero alguien más se adelantó en su camino… su madre. Li Ieran Era una mujer atractiva y enigmática, sus lacios y oscuros cabellos caían desde su cabeza hasta la altura de su cintura y unos ojos negros perfilaban en su rostro. Tras años de espera por fin se había cumplido el plazo y sus hijos, lo que era lo más importante para ella, por fin volvían a casa y ¡Vaya que los esperaba con gozo! los había visto varias veces en aquellos años pero no los conocía como alguna vez había soñado conocer a sus hijos ¿Cómo serían? Grandes personas seguramente, todos bien educados, dignos hijos de semejante dinastía. Sintió de pronto a su esposo a su lado y sonrió… ambos esperaban lo mismo de ellos y abrieron la puerta…

-No quiero ir- dijo Sakura por enésima vez por aquel largo recorrido. Tenía la mirada fija en los grises cielos de la ciudad de Tokio… era evidente que llovería aquella tarde y, para ella, aquello representaba un mal augurio, algo no estaba bien y su corazón se lo avisaba. Tocó con cuidado el dije que colgaba de su cuello y recordó las palabras de Syaoran en su mente, iban a estar juntos y nada ni nadie lo evitaría o, al menos, eso esperaba ella.

Gota a gota comenzaron a caer las diminutas gotas de agua hasta convertirse en una torrencial lluvia que bañaba las transitadas avenidas del lugar. Sintió como el auto se detenía frente a una maravillosa mansión, un lugar digno de una princesa y, en ese momento deseaba ser la limosnera del cuento, la que no era tomada en cuenta. La puerta se abrió delicadamente y pudo admirar los ojos amatista que la miraban un tanto preocupados y una mano que se extendía para invitarla a salir del coche, Eriol estaba tras ella deteniendo una sombrilla y, de la misma forma que su novia, le regalaba una sonrisa de apoyo.

-Es solo el final de tu nuevo principio.- Dijo él a modo de apoyo, agradecía al cielo por haber encontrado a un amigo como él.

-Vamos Sakura… es hora de entrar

Pero al bajar del coche su cadena reventó cayendo a una corriente que viajaba por la calle y entonces se dio cuenta de que nada andaba bien.

-Madre por favor ¡Necesito hablar contigo!-Gritó Syaoran mientras seguía a su madre quien caminaba por todas partes de la casa-¡Entiendeme! Son solo 5 minutos

-¡Pero quién se ha creído Fanren! ¿Un niño? ¡Trajo un niño al mundo sin siquiera decirnos! O peor ¡Sin casarse!-Gritó fúricamente mientras comenzaba a acomodar algunos adornos a modo se sublimación de lo ocurrido-Ve y saluda a tus demás hermanas Feimei, Futtie y Shiefa porque a Fanren a ella ya la conoces ¿no? ¡Y te arreglas que no te depositamos dinero para que andes tan mal vestido!

-Madre eso no importa, yo solo…

-¡Arréglate que falta una de tus hermanas y tu prometida llegará en cualquier momento!

-Madre es solo que…

Pero el timbre sonó son dejarle terminar. Toda la familia se dirigió a la puerta a excepción de Syaoran quien no hizo nada más que golpear la mesa con rabia. Miró el reloj y se percató de que seguramente ella ya debía de haber llegado a Tokio y sonrió… las cosas valían la pena solo por ella y para ella porque, al final, se irían juntos a donde fuera que se pudiese y serían felices por siempre.

-Hijo ven acá, debes conocer a tu hermana.-Dijo una ronca voz desde la sala y supo que su padre no jugaba, Que más daba ya, después de conocer a la última de las Li en llegar les diría la verdad y se largaría para siempre... con ella.

-¡Estás más hermosa que la última vez que te vi!-Dijo Ieran mientras abrazaba a su hija en el marco de la puerta-¡Eres toda una mujer!

-Sí madre, también los extrañé.- Dijo ella con un tono de falsedad que hacía evidente el desgane con el que había llegado.-¿Puedo conocer a mis hermanos ya?

-Claro hija pasa y salúdalas que esta es tu casa.- La joven atendió a lo que su madre le pedía y saludó una a una a sus hermanas- Hijo ¡Tu padre ya te dijo que vinieras!

El joven ambarino caminó hasta el marco de la puerta para ver por atrás a la que se suponía era su hermana pero ¿por qué tenía aquel presentimiento? ¿Dónde había visto ese cabello, ese cuerpo, esa esencia? Quiso acercarse pero le ganó el miedo porque las cosas estaban mal. En aquel momento la joven giró para verle de frente y, la sonrisa fingida que adornaba su rostro desapareció para verle con contrariedad y confusión.

-Li Syaoran te presento a tu hermana Li Sakura…

* * *

**Pues prometo subir prontooo pero debo ponerme las pilas con destinos entrelazados porque ya lo quiero terminar :P**

**dejen sus reviews**

**Ashaki***


	5. Verdades que Matan

Capítulo 5 - Verdades que Matan

¿Su madre había dicho "hermanos"? Aquello debía ser la mentira más macabra que alguien podía inventar para ella. Lo miró a los ojos encontrando la misma confusión que ella sentía en ese momento. Admiró su cuerpo, el mismo cuerpo que ella deseaba cada vez que se iba a acostar y cada mañana al despertar. Era estúpido decir que lo amaba pero ¡en verdad lo hacía! Él era el único que la había querido sin preguntar quién era, de dónde venía, sin preguntar sobre su familia, sus bienes, su nada. La había querido por ser ella y ahora resultaba que era su hermano. Había tenido sexo con su hermano. Mierda. Asco. Suciedad. En ese momento no sabía cómo definirse a sí misma lo que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Hermana?- Preguntó él al fin mientras la miraba con dolor. No podía ser su hermana, ella era la mujer que él amaba, ¡él iba a dejarlo todo!: su familia, su prometida, su herencia, iba a dejar de ser un Li por ella y ella iba a dejar de ser lo que era por él pero… hermanos. Y lo peor del caso es que se había acostado con ella, que le había hecho el amor una incontable cantidad de veces aquella semana, que había fantaseado con ella desde aquella primera vez que la había visto y que, por más difícil que fuese de creer, él la amaba con locura, la necesitaba, esa mujer que ahora resultaba ser una Li se había convertido en su todo.

-Li Sakura, gusto conocerte.- Dijo ella mientras le extendía la mano a aquel hombre que tenía frente a ella. No valía la pena seguir pensando que aquello era un mal sueño, porque no lo era. Por momentos deseo que Tomoyo y Eriol se hubiesen quedado con ella por un rato más pero sabía que era imposible… ella tenía que enfrentar a su familia sola pero no esperaba tener que enfrentar esto. Desde que había abandonado el aeropuerto de Francia había soñado con verlo de nuevo para irse juntos a algún lugar desconocido donde pudiesen vivir su amor. Sintió la mano de él tocar la suya para entrelazarla en un saludo que debía ser fraternal pero no pudo evitar sentir aquella descarga de emociones dentro de ella al contacto de la piel de ambos y, dentro de ella, sabía que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo: se estaban deseando con solo verse, estaban anhelando irse de ahí solo para no afrontar eso, estaban soñando que pronto alguien se levantaría y diría que aquello había sido una broma macabra del destino y que no tenían que sentirse tan mal: que no habían cometido semejante incesto… que no se habían enamorado de quien no debían.

-Li Syaoran, gusto conocerte hermana.-Mintió. Porque no era un gusto conocerla como su hermana sino que era la desgracia más grande que había soñado nunca.

Dentro de la misma ciudad de Tokio un joven de ojos profundos y cabellos oscuros miraba la infinidad de gotas de lluvia que inundaban las calles formando un interminable río que, seguramente, acarreaba lamentaciones de muchas personas, depresión, dolor, inseguridad, cansancio, fracaso… sentimientos justos como los que él llevaba consigo. Miro a su lado para encontrarse con un libro de Fisiología y, rendido por su falta de concentración, lo cerró para lanzarlo dejos de donde él estaba. Se sentó en su cama sintiéndose la basura más grande del universo porque, dentro de su ser, sabía que él era el culpable de que tantas desgracias hubiesen embargado a su familia, sabía que no había sido el hijo que se esperaba que fuera y que no importaba cuanto se esforzase por cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su padre antes de morir… simplemente no había podido cumplirla.

Escuchó el llamado de su madre y no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos porque, la mujer que estaba pronunciando su nombre de forma tan particular y amorosa, no merecía sufrir lo que había sufrido y, él, no merecía tener a semejante mujer como su progenitora porque nadie más que él le había causado todo ese dolor, porque él no había cumplido con lo que le tocaba: cuidar de su familia. Se dirigió hacia ella para encontrarla sentada en aquel lugar de siempre mientras se mecía absorta en sus pensamientos mientras, entre sus manos, tenía aquel peluche que debió de pertenecer a aquella parte de la familia que se había perdido, aquella parte que sabían que debía seguir con vida en algún lugar del mundo porque, su hermana Chihiro, no había corrido con la misma suerte… su sangre había sido derramaba aquella fatídicamente tratando de proteger lo que él no pudo pero, aún y cuando ella sacrificó su vida por salvarlos solo él había quedado porque, aquel bebé le había sido arrebatado a aquella familia hacía ya tantos años.

-¿Necesitas algo?-Cuestionó el joven mientras se sentaba junto a ella y le acomoda una uno de sus largos mechones de cabello atrás de la oreja para verle aquellos profundos y singulares ojos, mismo que desde aquella noche nunca habían vuelto a brillar como solían hacerlo, mismos que se habían gastado por años buscando y buscando para nunca encontrar aquello que le era tan preciado. Le pareció extraño y doloroso pues, desde aquella noche en le había cuestionado y reclamado por su falta de cuidado nunca más volvió a echarle en cara lo sucedido pero, aún y cuando ella misma le dijese que aquello no había sido su culpa… nada podía hacerle sentir mejor.

-¿Ya lo encontraste?- Cuestionó la mujer mientras le miraba con cariño y se levantaba de su sitio acomodando el ya viejo y decolorado muñeco en su lugar. Extrañaba a ese bebé por el simple hecho de que había vivido dentro de ella por 9 meses, porque un día conoció sus profundos y penetrantes ojos, porque alguna vez lo tuvo entre sus brazos, lo olió, lo besó, lo sintió pero, sobre todas las cosas: lo amo, lo amo más que a su propia vida, lo amor porque era parte de ella porque era su familia y, aún y cuando solo tenía de ese bebé una fotografía, un peluche y el recuerdo lo amaba y lo quería de vuelta aún y cuando ya no fuese un bebé, que no supiese de su existencia… simplemente quería tenerlo una vez más entre sus brazos, sentirlo respirar, oír el latido de su corazón, necesitaba saber que esa parte de sí mismo no se había perdido para siempre.

El joven sonrió a pesar de no haber obtenido mucha información pero, al menos esta vez, sabía que había conseguido la pieza clave para encontrar a aquel ser humano que era de su misma sangre y condición. Miró nuevamente a su madre y le acomodó uno de sus ya grisáceos cabellos atrás de la oreja… seguía siendo tal y cómo la recordaba de niño pero sabía que aún le faltaba ese brillo que no tenía, ese sonrojo natural que adornaba el rostro gentil de la persona que le había dado la vida, el mismo que enamoró hacía tantos años a su padre quien, ahora, seguramente descansaba en un lugar mejor.

-Ya tengo una pista madre.- Dijo mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos cariñosamente haciendo que algunas de las lágrimas de ella corrieran por sus mejillas.- Solo dame un poco más de tiempo y te prometo que volverá a casa como siempre debió estar… te lo prometo.

Ella estaba en la tina de baño tratando de poner en orden sus ideas. Era demasiada información para un día, bueno, era demasiada información como para toda la vida. Sintió nauseas de sí misma, sintió asco y repugnancia hacia su cuerpo pero, sobre todo, sintió vacío y dolor dentro de ella, como si una parte de su corazón se hubiese roto en mil y un pedazos ante aquella noticia.

Hermanos y solo hermanos.

No amantes, no novios, no pareja.

Hermanos.

Tomó entre sus manos una esponja la cual llenó con jabón líquido con olor a lavanda y talló con fuerza sus piernas, sus brazos, cada parte de su cuerpo que alguna vez hubiese sido tocada por él, acariciada o besada por esa persona. Dolía la forma en que trataba de borrar aquellos rastros que él había dejado en su cuerpo pero, entre más trataba de olvidarlos, más se anclaban a su mente, más vívidamente podía recordarlos. Era como sentir sus manos de nuevo sobre ella, sus besos, era como oír aquellas palabras que bailaban por sus oídos y, ante todo, aquellas promesas que simplemente no podían ser cumplidas.

Se levantó de la tina sin pudor alguno sobre su cuerpo desnudo para poder admirar su reflejo completo en el espejo. Se sorprendió de las ojeras que se estaban forman y de unos hinchados ojos verdes que adornaban su rostro. Ya había llorado mucho por él y ella no era de las que lloraban por los chicos. Se envolvió en una toalla rosa que tenía una S bordada en color verde esperando que no estuviese tomando la de su melliza: Shiefa-sí extrañamente eran mellizas y era totalmente distintas pero, que podía decirse, era lo mismo que sucedía con Feimei y Syaoran-, con la que compartía el baño pues, aún y cuando cada una tenía su habitación propia, estas mismas estaban conectadas por el cuarto de baño.

Ojala tampoco la hubiese escuchado llorar.

Se calzó unas sandalias de hule para poder abandonar aquel elegante y acogedor cuarto de baño. Maldita casa. Maldita familia. ¡Maldito el día en que la parieron como un Li! Sin más entró a su habitación si siquiera prestar atención, tan ensimismada en sí misma que hacía nada más que mirar sus pies al mismo tiempo que caminaba. Uno delante del otro, izquierdo, derecho, izquierdo.

Sí, se estaba volviendo loca.

Pero era preferible estar loca a pensar en su maldita vida porque ¡era una bazofia y nunca se cansaría de decirlo!

Mierda

Mierda

Mierda

-¡Mierda!.- Gritó de pronto mientras aferraba la diminuta toalla a su cuerpo, ¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí? ¿Cómo había entrado? ¿Qué no le dolía lo suficiente como para no querer verla de nuevo?.- No me mires de ese modo.

-¿De qué modo?- Cuestionó el mientras se levantaba de la cama donde había estado sentado esperándole. Se veía hermosa, tan hermosa como la última vez que la había visto antes de saber la verdad. Era enfermo ¿Alguien podía enamorarse de su hermano?_-No sabías que era tu hermana..- _Murmuró su conciencia y bueno, la maldita conciencia tenía la razón.

-De la forma en que mirabas cuando estábamos solos, no lo hagas.- Dijo ella mientras se dirigía a su maleta y, con cuidado de no soltarse la toalla, busca su vieja y querida bata de baño- ¿Podrías hacerme el enorme favor de largarte de aquí? Necesito cambiarme por favor.

-Vamos Sakura no voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes.- Dijo él tratando de bajar la tensión del momento pero, como era de esperarse, solo se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de la mujer de ojos esmeraldas que se había robado su corazón. La amaba y sabía que no podía hacer nada por retenerla a su lado, la amaba pero no debía amarla de aquella forma. La amaba y sabía que debía dejarla libre pero, aún y cuándo aquello fuese egoísta, no quería hacerlo.-Tenemos que hablar.

-No hay nada que hablar.- Dijo ella en susurros mientras dejaba caer la toalla al suelo y se enfundaba su querida bata pues, tal y como él decía, ¿qué más podía verle que no le conociera?-Es mejor que te vayas de aquí si no quieres meternos en problemas porque, si no te diste cuenta, estoy medio desnuda y tú estás en mi habitación. - Dijo ella mientras señalaba su corto y personal atuendo.- A demás, no dudo que tu prometida llegue pronto y debes ir a verla como corresponde.

-Pero tú sabes que no la quiero.- Murmuró mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella mientras la acorralaba contra la pared de su habitación y acercaba su rostro hasta poder esconderlo entre sus cabellos aspirando aquel aroma a rosas que despedían-Yo solo te quiero a ti Sakura, te quiero conmigo a pesar de todos y de todo.

-No podemos.- dijo entre algunos sollozos mientras dirigía una de sus manos a la mejilla del chico a quien, aún y cuando no quisiese que se notara, portaba unos ojos vidriosos que amenazaban con romperse en lágrimas gruesas y cristalinas ante la situación. La quería y ella lo sabía, la quería quizás tanto o más de lo que ella lo quería a él.- Somos hermanos Syao y no podemos hacer nada contra eso.-Sentenció mientras limpiaba la primer gotita que se había escapado de sus ambarinos ojos, moría por besarlo, por estrecharlo entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien y que estarían juntos… pero no podía mentirle con algo como aquello. –Ella te va a hacer feliz, ella es alguien que sí puede estar a tu lado y darte lo que mereces. Ella puede darte lo que yo no puedo.

-Pero ella no va a darme lo que yo quiero.- Sentenció.- Yo solo te quiero a ti Sakura, quiero a mi Yin, quiero a la mujer que conocí hace 5 años en esa playa, a la que se entregó a mí por el simple hecho de que se había dado cuenta que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Quiero a la mujer que no dejó de visitar esa playa año tras año solo para que pudiésemos estar juntos… quiero a la mujer que le hice el amor hasta hace menos de 24 horas, a la que prometió que se iría conmigo…

-Y la que no era tu hermana.- Concluyó ella.- Yo quiero ser ella pero no puedo, no puedo quitarme este dolor de saber que llevamos la misma sangre, este sensación de suciedad por lo que soy y por lo que hice. No puedo quitarme la culpa de que me acosté contigo hasta que me hiciste gritar y pedir mas y no puedo evitar querer hacerte el amor ahora.- Dijo mientras encerraba su cuello entre sus brazos y lo besaba como no lo había besado nunca. Había deseo, dolor, despecho y miedo en las caricias que le daba.

Él la tomó con fuerza por la cintura y dejó que una de sus manos comenzara a recorrer su ya conocido cuerpo. Ellos no se habían dicho adiós, en ningún momento consideraron que su última vez juntos iba a ser la última.

Simplemente no querían separarse.

Bueno, la verdad era que no podían separarse.

Un gemido salieron de los labios de la dueña de aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda cuando sintió como la bata iba siendo desabrochada con cuidado. Se abrazó a él, estaban haciendo mal, no podía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo.

Se aferró a su cuello y escondió su cabeza en el pecho del chico para que, ahora que había encontrado su refugio favorito, pudiese llorar a placer. Lloró con dolor mientras se aferraba a él con fuerza haciendo que aquellas ganas de estar juntos se desvanecieran. No podía acotarse con ella, no así, no cuando sabía que la estaba lastimando al querer hacerla suya… de nuevo.

La abrazó con fuerza para que ella llorara aferrada a él cuanto fuese necesario, era horrible saber que era justamente el origen de aquel dolor y que ella, a pesar de ser lo que más quería en el mundo, también era la espina que causaba que sangrase una herida que, seguramente, no tendría cura alguna, una herida que estaría ahí siempre porque ella siempre sería ella y nadie ocuparía su lugar.

Buscó sus labios y los besó con amargura y dolor tratando de memorizar el sentimiento de lo que no podría ser ni sería nunca, trató de grabar en su memoria la dimensión de aquellos labios, el sabor de su boca, la sensación de que eran uno.

Necesitaba aprenderlos si tendría que estar con alguien que no fuera ella.

Y tendría que aprender a verla como hermana porque, al final, ella se quedaría con alguien que no fuera él.

-¡Sakura!-Gritó alguien mientras tocaba con delicadeza la puerta de la habitación haciendo que ambos se separaran abruptamente.-¿Oye estás bien? Creí que estabas llorando desde hace rato.

Y esa era Shiefa. Bien podía decirse que no tenían más de 3 horas de conocerla, es decir, no llevaba más de esa cantidad de tiempo en la casa y, con solo ese tiempo, había aprendido que su melliza tenía un sexto sentido para las situaciones incómodas y dolorosas. Había sido ella la que le había dicho que se veía un poco cansada por el viaje y se ofreció a mostrarle su habitación. Era mentira que se veía mal por eso y ellas dos lo sabías pero, su melliza, no se había molestado en preguntar- según la experiencia de la ambarina su querida hermana hablaría cuando necesitara hacerlo. No podía sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero, definitivamente, esa no era la primera vez que esos dos se veían-.

-Estoy bien solo estoy buscando que ponerme.- Dijo ella mientras alejaba al chico contra su voluntad y se cerraba la bata que vestía. Se limpió las lágrimas y trató de aclararse la voz para que nadie más la notase quebrada y miró con dolor a su ahora hermano para susurrarle un "debes irte" tan inaudible que quizás ni siquiera él lo hubiere entendido.- ¿Algo más Shi-Shi?

-¿Has visto a Syaoran?- Cuestionó ahora dejando a los dos castaños helados. Estaban fritos.-Parece que llegó su prometida y debe ir a verla sino madre lo matará… literalmente.

-No sé dónde está Shi-Shi no soy su nana si nada por el estilo, creo que puede cuidarse bien por sí mismo.- Dijo ella rogando al cielo que su hermana se tragara esa basura que acababa de escupir.- Bajo en 5 minutos para conocer a la señorita.

No dijo nada más hasta que estuvo segura de que ella se había marchado. Quiso respirar con tranquilidad pero no pudo pues, sabía, que no tardaría en quebrarse de nuevo. Ser dirigió a él nuevamente y le dio un corto y efímero beso con el que, en silencio, se despedía de él y después, tras inspeccionar que no hubiese nadie más en el pasillo, lo echó fuera.

Fuera para siempre.

O al menos eso esperaba ella.

Bajar a ver a Mei era el castigo mas grande del universo. Era un idiota, sí definitivamente eso esa y no le dolía admitirlo. Lo que sí le dolía era tener que dejar a la que había sido suya aquellos días. Era un idiota por no haber vuelto antes a esa costa solo para haberla tenido más tiempo y era un idiota ahora que se quedaría con Meiling. No había otra opción que funcionase más que aquella: si quería olvidarla tendría que hacerlo bajo lal ley de que un clavo saca otro clavo y, no era que quisiera jugar o engañar a Mei, pero por lo menos sabía que ella sentía algo pro el y él la quería-como compañera y amiga-pero seguramente aprendería quererla como algo más.

Nunca como a Sakura pero definitivamente podría quererla.

O al menos eso esperaba él.

Llegó a la estancia y se topó con esos ojos zafiros que él conocía muy bien. Meiling era una mujer encantadora y con mucha gracia, era una excelente compañía pues tenía la energía de una niña pequeña pero el porte de una mujer digna de ser la futura señora Li. Estaba enamorado de otra pero no era ciego, su madre la había escogido para él por esas y otras razones. Estaba graduada en diseño de interiores y tenía una habilidad extraordinaria en la cocina. Suspiró solo para sí mismo, ojala todo aquello fuese suficiente para que pudiese sacarse del alma y de la piel a su Yin.

-¡Amor!-Gritó ella mientras se colgaba de su cuello y le besaba los labios y se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada, ni siquiera un poco de deseo ante la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él. Se separó de ella y le dirigió una sonrisa fingida que fue creible para todos excepto para uno de los presentes.

Li Feimei podía ser la más superficial de los Li pero seguía siendo, ante todo, la melliza de ese hombre y sabía que algo no estaba encajando bien. Meling lo miraba con ternura y con cariño pero él no la miraba de la misma forma. A pesar de estar a una distancia considerable trato de encontrar algún sentimiento que pareciese especial en los ojos de su hermano al observar a la pelinegra pero, simplemente, no encontraba nada más que un respeto infinito a quien tenía frente a él.

-Perdón por llegar tarde.- Se escuchó desde la escalera. Todos giraron para encontrarse con la más pequeña de los Li bajando de la escalera vistiendo unos vaqueros ajustados al cuerpo y una sudadera rosa un tanto holgada dándole un aspecto un tanto infantil a la mujer de ojos verdes. Sonrió un poco apenada porque no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención, no sabía que era tener una familia, hermanas y a él.

Bajó rápidamente tratando de evadir el choque de miradas con Syaoran. No lo podía ver, no lo debía ver. Llegó hasta donde estaba su padre y se abrazó a él como un aniña pequeña buscando refugio, como nunca lo había hecho y como, seguramente, nunca esperaba hacerlo. Su padre correspondió el abrazo un tanto consternado pero, al mismo tiempo, feliz. Siempre había querido que su Sakura lo abrazase como en ese momento: con cariño y ternura, no como siempre lo hacía fingiendo algo que no quería hacer.

No la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había cambiado desde a última vez que la vió, pero lo sospechaba.

La ojiverde se dio fuerzas a sí misma y salió de su escondite no sin antes besar la mejilla de su padre. Ambos sonrieron. Giró para toparse con Syaoran, el que había sido SU Syaoran, tomando la mano de una hermosa mujer que lo miraba con cariño. Se topó con la mirada de él y ambos sintieron un vuelco en el corazón, no podían hacer ya nada, la suerte estaba echada y no quedaba más que aceptar la verdad.

-Mucho gusto señorita.- Dijo Sakura mientras sublimaba sus verdaderos sentimientos: Fingiendo una sonrisa, tratando de sonar educada cuando en realidad quería arrancarle uno a uno sus largos y finos cabellos negros.- Li Sakura.

-¡Hay eres tan hermosa como la señora Ieran siempre dijo!- Gritó la pelinegra mientras abrazaba con cariño a la casta que se quedó pasmada del asombro ante la demostración de cariño que le daban. Esa mujer no era mala, no merecía esto, no podía ser víctima de sus pensamientos oscuros y vengativos hacia ella. Esa mujer no era la causante de aquello, era simplemente una víctima más del destino.- Un gusto conocerte Saku, soy Mei la prometida de Syaoran.

Prometida

Prometida

Prometida

Mierda...

Aquellas eran simplemente demasiadas verdades que mataban…

* * *

Here I am!!!! yes I am!!! okk demasiadooo jajajajajajaja .. lo lamento de nuevo odienme demasiado lo se tardo añoss pero esq... me clavé con ,mi nuevo fic jajajaja. En fin se que amuchos de ustedes Mei les dará cosita pero NO SE DEJEN LLEVAR POR LA BLANCA PALOMITAAA!!jajaja btw amo a Shiefa es bien cool a pesar de tener un secreto que la atormenta todos los dias y a Fanren con su niñoo jajajaja..ç

Bueno amigos les dejo acá un beso y un abrazo y les pido por favor DEJEN SU REVIEW! y porfii pasense por Bajo la Luna Llena!!! en verdad es algo super diferente a loq ue siempre hagooo esta bueno (claro super objetiva porq es mio XD)

en fin les dejo las direcciones de mis otros dos fic (SI EN LUNA LLENA NO LLEGO MINIMO A LOS 25 JURO DEJARLO MORIR) jajajaja no no creo que pueda dejarlo me gusta demasiado..

Para DESTINOS ENTRELAZADOS: .net/s/5171662/1/Destinos_Entrelazados

Para BAJO LA LUNA LLENA: .net/s/5585314/1/Bajo_la_Luna_Llena

DEJEN REVIEWS EN ESTE Y EN LOS OTROS!!

un beso

Ashaki*


End file.
